Drug Laced Romance
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: Ryou is a new ravegoer, after Marik conviced him to go. He quickly loves the sceneary of it all and the feel of it. Then Ryou meets the man of his dreams to bad he doesn't know he's a drug dealer!
1. Prologue

**Lady Ai: Party! Party!**

**Yami Ai: Another ra damn story?**

**Lady Ai: You bet your _ass_ another ra damn story! I know, I know- 'Another story to worry about updating? You've got to be insane!'. Yes, I am insane. I but one of my stories are gonna finish soon and I wish to replace it with this one.**

**Yami Ai: Do you actually have a plot for this one? Or is it just random crap?**

**Lady Ai: I RESENT THAT! All my stories have a plot-**

**Yami Ai: Oh yeah? What's the plot in School Lockdown, huh?**

**Lady Ai: Easy, to get Banner and Chazz together.**

**Yami Ai: Pfft, thats stupid. Even Masquerade Without Masks has a better plot!**

**Lady Ai: Oi! M.W.M. has a good plot for a short story. Look Yami, just stfu and let me do the story already!**

**Yami Ai: This one has nooo pla-ot/sing song voice/**

**Lady Ai: YES IT DOES!**

**Disclaimer: IT HAS A PLOT OK?- oh, Yugioh! is not mine. thank you.**

_**Drug-Laced Romance**_

_**Prologue**_

"Alright, Marik Ishtar. Birth date, December 23. Age 16. Blood type B. Correct?" The officer said. Marik was seated across a table, a bright light over his head while the officer stayed in the dark half of the room. Marik nodded at his question. The officer leaned over the table and stared at Marik. "Tell me, Mari. Tell me what exactly happened." The officer was being patient but it wouldn't last.

Marik played with his hands on the table, trying to distract his mind. But it failed and he began to cry. He covered his face with his hands. "He's my friend. I don't understand. I have no clue as to what happened."

"Wrong. Of course you know what was happening. You're just in denial. You're afraid this has everything to do with you. You and that other friend of yours- Ai Mitaki. You both were with Ryou." The officer glared. Marik sighed. "We were seperated.Please, j-just g-g-give m-me sometime to com-compose my-myse-self."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME, ISHTAR! YOUR FRIEND AND HIS FRIEND ARE MISSING! I NEED DETAILS! RYOU BAKURA AND BAKURA YAMI ARE _MISSING!"_ The officer shouted. He placed a hand over his head, feeling a headache coming on. Marik winced at the harsh voice and he began to sob uncontrollably. He tried to even out his breathing, which subsided his sobs into hiccups of breath. He wiped off the tears that had stained his cheek and began.

"Well, officer. T-this aall start-started when I came over to Ryou's how-house. I-I was picking h-him up to go to a ra-rave that night. Two months ago, this all started. . . ."

**Lady Ai: There's the prologue. I hope you like and the first chapter will be up asap! Yay for new stories!**


	2. Can't Stop Raving

**Lady Ai: Okay so here's the first chapter to Drug Laced Romance.**

**Yami Ai: We hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, thats a shocker! And I aslo don't own "Can't Stop Raving" by Dune**

**Warning: Language, drug use, sensual dancing and shonen ai(boy x boy lovin').**

_**Drug-Laced Romance**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**I Can't Stop Raving!**_

"Hey! Hey, Ryou! Wait up!" Marik called out. Ryou stopped and turned to smile at his friend running up to him. Marik bent over, panting. "You really shouldn't run like that, Marik. Isn't your leg sprained from PE class?" Marik grinned at Ryou. Ryou rolled his eyes. He knew that Marik just wanted to get out of the class. And who can blame him? The teacher is a bit overwieght yet he's teaching PE? What the hell kind of crap are the schools feeding them?

"Hey guys! What's up?"

The two teens looked up and smiled at their dizty friend trying to run toward them. The girl had light dirty blonde hair that reached to the small of her back. She wore a purple sleeveless turtle neck and tight black jeans with chains crossing behind her legs and had on her open toed platform sandals. She wore wild make-up; dark eyeliner, with a zig zag line under her right eye, black eyeshadow and purple glitter around the corners of her eyes. She wore a chocker with multiple crosses and wristbands all over her arm.

"Good afternoon, Ai Mitaki. How is my wonderful friend today?" Marik grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. She smirked, he blue eyes looking very much like thoes of Kaiba. She pulled her hand away, making Marik fall to the ground. "Save it, _Mary! _How many times do I haffta tell ya? NO!"

Ryou chuckled at Marik's lame flirting. Mitaki looked at Ryou and took out her gum. "Want some Ry-ry?" Ryou took one and popped it into his mouth as did Mitaki. Marik was offered one but he passed. As they walked home together, since they all lived next to each other, Marik got bored and decided to stur up a conversation.

"Hey, Ryou! Mitaki and I are going to this really awesome rave tonight. Think you could come?" Marik gave Ryou the puppy eyes. That failed but when Mitaki joined in, they were unstoppable. Ryou gave in.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tel my dad-"

"No! Just tell your dad you're sleeping over my house."

"Ok, Mitaki. But I don't see why I can't tell him." Marik sighed. "Because parents can be overprotective. If he finds out you're going to a rave, he'd flip and flat out say no. Raves always get that bad media attention! All the media talk about with raves are the fact that there're drug dealers there. Yeah, there are drug dealers but one has to be smart enough not to take anything from anyone- not even your must trusted friend and not to lose sight of your drink. For that one seond the you twirled your attention away from the drink, someone is gonna take the chance and pour something down your drink."

"Um, Mary. I think you're scaring him." Mitaki saw Ryou's form getting dizzy. He's not meant to be in a night club, he doesn't seem the type to just loosen up and dance without being shy. "Hey Ryou. I'll help you pick out something sexy ok?" Mitaki smiled at the nodded Ryou gave her.

After roaming Ryou's loset, the only thing Mitaki could find sexy enough for Ryou was he black v-necked sleeveless shirt over a pair of silver leather jeans. Mitaki also helped with some eyeliner and accesories. Ryou finished off the look with one cross necklace connected to the shirt, black and red colored wrist cuffs and Mitaki had decided that rip pants were in right now. So she took the sissorces and cut a hold on his pants knees.

When Mitaki and Ryou had rush down the stairs, Ryou's father stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay a study at my friends house." Ryou's dad sighed and went back to whatever he was doing. Ryou sighed in relief he hadn't gotten caught. Mitaki and Ryou ran out before they could hear any protest from Ryou's father and picked up Marik.

Marik was dress usual. Cargo pants, purple vest with gold chain, some arm bracelets hear and there. "Ready guys?" Marik said getting into Mitaki's car. Mitaki and Ryou nodded and sped off.

_Xx Ryou's POV xX_

When Ai came to a deadly stop, giving me and Marik a well deserved heart attack, I saw the dark place we were at. Lots of teenagers with glow in the dark sticks were lined up against a wall waiting for their turn to enter. Mitaki had gave me a pair of orange glow sticks as we stalked inside the noise-y room.

I can't stop raving (8x)

I can't stop raving (8x)

Come and take a trip with me

To a land where love is free

Follow me into the light

Everything's gonna be allright

Loud music with beats that you'd subconsiously moved to. Energy coursed through you as you can feel the vibrations from the ground. Multi colored lights danced around the room sometimes matching the music sometimes going off and on un-planned. You could feel everything, the floor, the music, the lights, the smell. This place was seizure-in-a-box. Yet I felt drawn to the scene of it all. The bodies dancing dangerously close. The pantings that came out of everyone's mouth.

Just to go and take my hand

I will show you promised land

Stay with me in paradise

So our future can be nice

Come and take a trip with me

To a land where love is free

Follow me into the light

Everything's gonna be allright

I can't stop raving (8x)

"Like it?" Marik screamed, the music still louder than him. I nodded. Marik grinned. "I knew you would. Come I'll be your first dance partner, I'll teach you." He grabbed my arm and took me to the dance floor.

Come and take a trip with me

To a land where love is free

Follow me into the light

Everything's gonna be allright

Just to go and take my hand

I will show you the promised land

Stay with me in paradise

So our future can be nice

He swayed his hips to the music and twirled his glow sticks. Whirled them up in the air and criss-crossed them down. I followed his steps and hand movements. After a few seconds I got so into the music, I danced my own beat with my own rhythms.

Come and take a trip with me

To a land where love is free

Follow me into the light

Everything's gonna be allright

Just to go and take my hand

I will show you promised land

Stay with me in paradise

So our future can be nice

It had been two or three hours later until Marik, Mitaki and I were throughly tired. "So. Ry-ry. Did you like your first exprience?" Miraki question as she got into the air conditioned car. I smiled at her. "It was great! Anymore next week?"

Marik and Mitaki grinned at each other. "We knew you were gonna be addictied!" I giggled and sighed. "I loved the rush and feel of the music. I can't for next weekend."

"Hey, Ry? Did you meet anyone? You've been wishing to meet that special someone soon right?" Marik asked. I nodded. I have been wishing to find my true love. I want to find him soon, I was sure that the next new guy I meet with is the one. My dreams had been telling me that it was going to be a guy and that I'd meet him with new and sensual feelings. Everytime I dreamed about him, the vision would be less blurry. Right now the only thing I knew for sure was that he wore black alot, had nice red eyes and pale skin.

"Awww! Look at Ry-ry. He's day dreamin' again." I glared at her as Marik chuckled. "Don't worry Ry! You'll meet him soon enough. Don't work yourself up about it. Maybe you'll meet tomorrow or during the next we come here. Didn't you say you saw blinking lights in the background one time?" I did say that.

Now I was dying for it to be the end of the week and it's only Monday!

* * *

**Lady Ai: And their you have it Ladies (and like what? 7 percent of the guys that are reading this) the first real chapter of Drug Laced Romance! Obviously Bakura will make an apparance next chapter but let's see how this one goes ne?**

**Yami Ai: Review please and Thank you!**


	3. Dream Guy, Drug Dealer

**Lady Ai: Must...continue...story!**

**Yami Ai: Then do it already. No one is stopping you.**

**Lady Ai: But my fans. They're waiting for Vampire Hearts and Romeo & Julio and for Masquerade Without Masks and School Lockdown and...**

**Yami Ai: You brought that onto yourself, thats what you get for doing new stories while you still have other ones to worry about.**

**Lady Ai: But the plot bunnies! THEY'LL EAT ME!**

**Yami Ai: And I'm suppose to be the crazy yami?**

**Lady Ai: BUNNIES/Ish biting nails and shaking. Does shifty eyes/**

**Yami Ai: uh.../sweatdrop/**

**Lady Ai: MUST READ- This chapter of the story is about "the dream guy" aka Bakura. Marik doesn't know about this part so any evidence of the missing teens (ryou and baku) that could be here, Marik and the officer doesn't know about it. So it can't be used against anyone. Now on with the chappie! oh and i dont own! **

_**Drug-Laced Romance**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Dream Guy / Drug Dealer**_

"It's a special one time offer. Trust me, you'll be safe."

"Alright then. You're the expert. Here."

In a dark corner of a room, two teens were talking up buisness. One was a male, white long hair, red eyes that had this glare style even when happy, pale complexion, leather everything. He was holding a very tiny box that had in two pills with happy face carved on them. The other was a girl, black hair with neon sticks hanging from her hair, wearing a white leather skirt with a black shirt and black and white converse.

The white haired teen gave the girl one of the pills he was holding right when the girl handed him the money he needed. She popped in the pill and walked away, more like danced away. The boy sighed and walked off, counting the money he was given. He walked to another teen boy. This teen was very tanned, dirty blonde hair that spiked up every which way, he wore a purple tank the stopped right above his navel, black leather pants and black dress shoes. He grinned as the paler boy walked to him.

"So, how many losers did you catch Bakura?" The tanned one said. Bakura sighed again. "Ten, Malik. Our profits are going down, last week was 36."

"That's still very little. Bakura, either you loosen up, walk around, be friendly, and sell or you can forget ever having some place to live and be fed." Malik smirked at the grunt Bakura gave him. "Do you want me to sell more today? Or should we take our leave?" Malik thought about it for a moment. "That should be enough for you today. Besides," Malik smirked, "I want to play."

The expression of disgust clearly showed upon Bakura's face but he had no say in this whatsoever. He was owned by Malik, and Malik's word was final. Besides that, the man had saved his life from everyone, Bakura had to return a favor. No matter how risky it was.

_FlashBack (Caused by 'Magic Mushrooms' that Bakura took earlier) in Bakura's POV_

_This is to much. I could take down anyone that'd got in my way. But there's to many. They're hurting me, kicking me and stabbing me. They've gotten me to drop to my knees. Another stab. That one's deep into my side. I let out a scream into the dark rainy night._

_Oh my god. They took out a gun. What now? I could dogde a few knives and daggers but bullets are another story._

_"Oh god, please help me!"_

_"Shut up worthless. You think 'god' is going to help you? God doesn't help worthless, dirty, slutty, theives!"_

_My eyes shut tight as I felt the cold metal against my temple. I heard a click, but surprisingly it wasn't by my head. My eyes shot open and I saw another figure standing right next to the guy that is holding a gun to my head. _

_"Drop the fucking gun and run. You've got five seconds." The figure smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. The gang didn't drop their guns but they did run. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The person that saved me kneeled down next to me, his tanned face becoming more clear._

_"You're bleeding." _

_Flashback Ends(Still Bakura's POV)_

Malik and I were heading out the door when I saw him. "No way..." I murmured. I can tell my eyes glazed over. It was him. The same guy that would appear in my dreams. Shiny, glowy white hair. Soft brown eyes. Wearing a v neck shirt with very tight silver leather pants. He was with a couple of friends who pulled him into the rave. One of them started to dance, inspiring my dream guy to dance as well.

I could tell he was a first time raver by the way he was shy at first. But you could hardly tell after he started to sway his hip, trying to move with the beat and twirling around his glowsticks. He wasn't pressed against a body, which made him look innocently seductive. His body movements dared me to join him. If I could just-

"Nice catch. He's most likely to come next weekend for now, let's be gone." Malik placed a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him. "No Malik. Not that one."

"Why not? He looks wealthy enough."

"It's not that..."

"What? You haven't even talked to him and you're starting to care about him?"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Bakura. May I remind you, emotions get in the way of our sellings?" He smirked. God, I hate when he did that. I glared at the floor, clenching my hand into fists. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Now let's go." Malik turned on his heel and casually walked out the door. I took one last glance at my dream guy. "So innocent..." I wishpered. Then with a sigh, I too left the rave. I kept telling myself to keep my emotions in check.

But I couldn't help that feeling of my heart pounding. I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**Lady Ai: And what a ride it will be! Next Chapter: These dreams will finally come true and take a life of their own. Please review. And thanks for reading! n.n And I'm sorry that it's short. Please forgive me, I'll try and make the next one longer.**


	4. Blush

**Lady Ai: I'm really sorry, I just needed a break for spring break**

**Yami Ai: SPRING BREAK BABY! YEAH!**

**Lady Ai: You really REALLY need to lay off that caffine dude.**

**Yami Ai: Again I say, NEVERRRRRRRRR!**

**Lady Ai: Bakayarou. Anyway thank you for your patience with my updates. We shall soon begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and the song belongs to the neo-goth/dark trance band Razed In Black. Awesome band let me tell you **

_**Drug-Laced Romance**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Blush**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

_Darkness was all I can see for a moment when suddenly a sound thundered thru the room. Then again, with another beat. A song was starting as one light flashed. It flashed again with another light- red light to be exact. More lights started to flash as the beat picked up. Everything turned dark once more but when the lights flashed on, the dance floor was croweded with people who held multi-colored glow sticks, swinging them around._

_I turned to the bar to see if any of my friends were there. Only one person sat, his back to me. His hair settled gently over his black leathered back. I could see the back of his pale arms. They looked so soft. I kept staring at him as he appeared to be taking a swing at some drinks._

_I start to stretch out my arm to him. I've done this a million times but everytime I'm close, something pulls me away. Not this time. Not today, as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up surprised at me, then smirked. For the first time, I got a good look at his face._

_Pale complexion, angular face, silvery white hair flowing over his eyes. Eyes...God, is it possible to have such beautiful, captiviting, red eyes? Red eyes, not the color of blood. More like the color of a blooming rose. They were lovely._

_He placed a hand on my cheek, and it sent chills down my spine. He dropped the hand to my waist, encircling them and brought me closer to him. With his other hand, he touched my cheek again. I bent down to touch his lip, to make them mine. When was I this demanding?_

_So close, our breaths mingle with each other. His breath was my breath and vise versa. Our lips are barely touching. Then, his grip on my waist is tighter and I whimper loudly at the touch. When I looked back at him, he was glaring. It seemed like it was toward me but I had the feeling it was toward himself. His hand again dropped from my cheek and onto my neck. We pressed our lips together and felt my knee crumble beneath me. I choked, not because of the kiss. I choked because he was gripping my neck so tight. His face looked away from me, his arm that was around my waist now covered his eyes as he held my neck tight. I tried to pry his fingers off my neck but he just held harder. I gasped for air then he looked up and snapped his teeth at me and growled. He closed his eyes tight, looking away from me, and dropped me to the floor._

_**BE, BEE, BEEP, BEEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

I breathed in deeply before waking up, streatching my legs over the bed. There was my dream again. It was Friday already, too. Mitaki and Marik promised to take me to the rave today. I can only pray and hope that the guy in my dreams would be there. I was so sure I'd met him! And the fact that today I saw his face clearly in my dreams for the first time.

I still feel his hand on my cheek, arm around my waist. The soft, almost sympathetic look in his rose red eyes. What could've angered him like that? I reached for my neck and checked the mirror for any marks. Of course, this is silly. It was only a dream, it wouldn't have left a mark. I looked at the clock and realized I skipped the entire day of school.

In the 30 minutes it took me to take a bath, the phone rang. "Hello, Ryou." Dad.

"Hiya, dad. What's wrong?"

"You didn't go to school today...did you?" I sighed, my old man is good. "No dad, no school today."

"Ryou, if you keep missing out like this, you're never going to find a decent college!"

"I know-"

"Then, you'd never get a chance for a decent job, get decent amount of money, get a good house, a good car, a good wife-"

"DAD! Enough, I have the highest grades in school besides Kaiba-san. I'm in plenty of clubs, I've joined the track team. I think there would be loads of colleges waiting for me...besides, ...wife, dad?"

"Oh right. Sorry. Well, son, I just called to ask you that and to wish you a safe trip over to..."

"Mitaki's house, dad."

"Right, that Ai girl...why don't you have an interest in her?"

"Because she's lesbian, dad."

"Oh, right. Is this some sort of-"

"Trend. Yes it's starting to become that but I'm so close to becoming straight again because of that fact. It's annoying to have to deal with fakes now."

"How could you te-"

"Gay-dar aka homo-senses. Look, I have another line dad! Come home from work safe alright dad? Love you, bye!" I quickly hung up the phone. My father asks to many questions. Atleast he's okay with it though. The phone rang again and I slowly picked it up.

"OH MY GOD RYOU! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE MISSED YOU IN SCHOOL TODAY! YOU WORRIED US SICK YOU KNOW THAT? I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU WITH HUGS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!" Mitaki.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! Geez and crackers, women! No wonder we turn to men!" Marik yelled. Hmm, three way. I'm just glad I held the phone away from my face. "Nice to hear your voice, guys...so what's new?" I said calmly.

XX Authors POV XX

On one line of the phone, Mitaki was held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she was finishing her nails. The other side we see Marik playing with a slinky, the phone held the same way as Mitaki's. Ryou didn't even have the time to dress himself, he was clad only in boxers and a gray tang top.

"You missed a ton at school. Karin did a black flip from the roof and hit one of the secruities! Oh and then, Marik heard-"

"I heard some moaning from the guys bathroom. You know the one next to our homeroom? And just guess who were the only two missing besides you." Marik smiled. Mitaki giggled and yelled. "Kaiba and Wheeler! Can you believe it? The nerve of thoes two!" She continued to giggle. Ryou was blushing at the image of Seto and Joey making out in the bathroom. He will never again see the same bathroom as it once was.

"Yes, Mitaki. Laugh it up, don't forget you were caught too today!" Marik grinned and chuckled evily as Mitaki growled. "Sons of bitches! Thoes secruity guards caught me and Imi making out behind the cherry tree in P.E. class! They called our parents and told them we were doing that! I can't believe the nerve of- they should mind their own damn buisness. It's not like other couples don't make out there."

"See, Mitaki. That's where I find the world to be an ugly place. They only did that to you because you were making out with another girl. If you where to have SEX under that tree with a guy, they wouldn't give a flying coat about it!" Ryou glared at nothing in particular. He sighed as a moment of silence passed over the phone. Ryou wouldn't usually scream or be one to opinianate. He got tired of the silence soon though, so he asked, "Are we going to the rave tonight, and if so, when?"

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up at erm...5 alright?" Mitaki yawned. "You lucky bastard, you missed school and didn't have to take that ultra super important ultimatly your ultimate supernova grade of the year test."

"WHAT?"

"I believe I heard her say, 'ultra super important ultimately your ultimate superno-"

"I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID, DAMNIT! That test was today? OF ALL FRIGGIN DAYS!" Mitaki giggled as she could tell Ryou was now pacing around the house, searching for the kitchen to get some fruit punch. "What the heck? I thought that was next week."

"This week was next week, don't you remembered? Last week you said 'YAY! Next week is the test and I can't wait!'."

"Hey, I never said it like that!"

"Well, something close to that. Anyway, you missed it buddy." Marik began to file his nail once he got tired of the slinky. Mitaki was blowing her nails and placing them infront of a fan and Ryou was chewing on his. He soon started to hyperventilate.

"Oh lord, not again- CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Mitaki yelled at the phone. Ryou was a drama queen. Last time he hyperventilated was because he didn't get he's wirting test scores back and he was worried that the score was so low, they were ashamed of even giving it to him and instead burned it.

"Ryou. Ryou. Ryou. RYOU! Listen, breath. Breath. Now listen. There. Is. A. Make-up. Test. Day. Got that? MAKE UP. TEST. DAY!" Marik pinched the bridge of his nose as Ryou let out a deep sigh. "Oh make up day, how I love thee!"

"Hey if you want to go to the rave tonight you better get started on dressing up Ryou. I know how you get with picking clothes." With that Mitaki just hungup along with Marik. "Do these people even say bye anymore?" Ryou asked himself. He placed the phone back and went back to his room to pick out some clothes.

When he came out of the house to wait for Mitaki, Ryou was wearing a black cotton tank and tight girl jeans. Where he got the jeans was beyond even himself. Probably from one of Mitaki's many sleepovers. He tied up his hair, bangs falling over the side of his pale face.

Mitaki's green convertable rounded the corner and beeped at Ryou who was sitting on the sidewalk, wiriting in his journal. Ryou jumped up and jumped in the car. Marik was already sitting in the back singing to whatever was on the radio.

"Hey Ry-ry." Mitaki smiled. "We have to pick up my girl before we head to the club, kay?" She popped the gum that was in her mouth, gum smearing her purple lipstick. Ryou nodded and rested his head on the back of the seat and let the wind take his hair. In a few moments they reached Imi's house. She was waiting on the front porch but got up when she saw Mitaki's car.

"You look amazing," Mitaki complimantied. Imi blushed. She was wearing a black silk shirt, the neck of it curving above her chest revealing a cleavage, and a shredded dark red skirt over ripped-knee jeans and black sandles. Her eyes glittered with black makeup around them and her lips glossed over naturally. "Thank you," Ryou moved to the backseat with Marik, giving Imi the shotgun. Imi and Mitaki held hands the whole ride to the club while Ryou held his ears.

As soon as they got in the club, Marik shoved Ryou to the dance floor with him. Mitaki and Imi followed suit. When Marik hit the floor, everyone made room for the great dancer. Even the dj knew him already. "Yo,yo,yo! It's our man MARIK! Wooo! Let's hit it UP!" Then a way faster beat came thru the speakers and the lights moved rapidly.

_xXxXx_

"Damnit Malik. Why today? Of all days! Can't I take a break? It is my birthday, ya know." The silver haired teen whined. Malik only gave him a bag of ephedrine and a bottle of LSD. Bakura sighed and pocketed the stuff. He took a seat by the bar and ordered a Fanta. Bakura combed his long hair with his fingers then took out a red pill that had a heart shape engraved on it. Ecstasy. He popped one in and drank it down. He closed his eyes and started to feel his blood pressure go slightly up.

"Yo, yo, yo! It's our man MARIK! Wooo! Let's hit it UP!"

Without opening his eyes, he turned on the chair, making him face the dance floor crowded of people. He gulped down more of the drink until he finished it and ordered another one, his eyes remained closed. It was going to be a long night.

_xXxXx_

Marik twisted his body, moving the glowsticks with his hands up and down side to side and waving them. He found himself a partner and was now dancing on his lap, back pressed up against the guy's front. Mitaki and Imi were beginning to sweat but they were dancing oh so close. Mitaki took Imi's lips by surprise and grinded her hips against Imi's. Imi wrapped her arms behind Mitaki's neck.

Ryou had his own set of glowsticks. He was waving them around, blue and pink waves emitting from him. He had no partner but that only made the girls and guys in the club want him more. Ryou was dancing smoothly and gracfully to the upbeat rythems of the songs. He had his bottom lip bit and his eyes closed. He threw one of the glowsticks in the air, twirled around while making a wave with the other glow stick, and stopped his step just in time to catch the stick he threw just as the beat began anew. Ryou tapped Marik's shoulder and told him he was going to be at the bar. Marik nodded and Ryou took off.

As Ryou sat he ordered a Dr.pepper and began to drink it. He took a look around the dance floor. He saw Marik being taken away to one of the private back rooms and Mitak also looked like she was heading there with Imi in tow. Ryou giggled and then sighed. He noticed that almost everyone had a partner to dance close with at the club.

As Ryou was to busy daydreaming about being with his dream guy, someone managed to place powdered ecstasy into his drink. Tanned fingers hung over the drink and dropped the powder in. The person, Malik, smirked and left to find Bakura.

"Hey, 'Kury-"

"Don't call my Kury, it's annoying!" Bakura made a sour face, still unwilling to open his eyes. He didn't want the lights of the club hurt him, plus he was having to much fun on invisioning the person in his dreams.

"Whatever, I found you a customer." Malik smirked. Bakura growled. "Damnit, I thought I told you! I have a system for getting customers."

"Yeah, well if you call just sitting there looking sexy is a system than it's not working. Look the person is over there." Malik forcedly turned Bakura's head into the direction of Ryou who was just finishing up his drink. Ryou closed his eyes as well as he brought the now empty glass down to the table. He started to feel strange but brushed it off.

At the same time, the two white haired teens opened their eyes. One pair a pointy blood red the other pair being gently brown. At the time they opened their eyes, thoes brown met red. When the colored eyes met, the two boys felt a jolt of electricity surge thru them. Both their hearts began to accelerate as fast as the lights of the room.

_Blush...(feel you, feel you, feel you, feel you._

_I can feel you, feel you, feel you, feel you. _

_I can feel you, feel you, feel you now!) Blush..._

Bakura smirked as he realized he had caught the other teen's interest. He thought for a moment, drank the last bit of his Fanta and stood up.

_Alone inside my mind_

_Across the room I catch your eye_

_Then you wander in my direction..._

Ryou figited in his seat and ordered another drink. He started to tap his feet nervously against the floor. He sat up straight and tried to keep a calming sense as Bakura took a seat next to him.

_My left you sit beside_

_So hot you make me want to hide_

_Hide from my own fragile torture_

"Hey," Bakura smirked seductively. "H-hi." Ryou looked away for a moment then looked back at Bakura. _'He-he looks like the guy in my dreams. What do I do? What if it's him? I never planned it this far! What do I say to make him see that we are suppose to be together?'_

Bakura, keeping his smirk on his lips, took a piece of Ryou's bangs and placed it behing the ear. Bakura then stroked Ryou's pale cheek with the back of his hand.

_I can feel you now_

_I can taste it now_

Ryou, uncharacteristicly made a sly grin and asked, "Lollipop?" Ryou had pocketed a few lollipops that were now in his left front pocket. _'Too strong?'_ Ryou thought as he saw the expression on Bakura's face. His eyes widened and a small tint of red brushed over his cheeks.

_Overcome that I'm your temptation_

_I never dreamed it true_

_I'm crushed with just the thought that I made you blush!_

Bakura's lips took Ryou's as he brought Ryou up off the seat and both boys stood. Ryou wrapped his arms over the slightly older man's neck and Bakura slipped and arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou sent out a light moan that drove Bakura off the edge. Soon the two headed to one of the backrooms to continue.

* * *

**Lady Ai: Incase you guys are wondering, yes I did change the number of my penname. When I started this account I was 14 now I'm 15, so there.**

**Yami Ai: Anyway we hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Lady Ai: The realtionship starts fast because remember it's lust at first. It becomes deeper as the story goes on. I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy wiriting it. You know, I have no idea how they are going to disappear yet n.n;**

**Yami Ai: We only have a very small detail to it.**

**Lady Ai: Yes, that we do. So anyway, you guys know what to do- it woun't kill ya you know!**


	5. See You Again

**Lady Ai: ... /feeling miserable/**

**Yami Ai: And you should**

**Lady Ai: You're not making me feel any better!**

**Yami Ai: Don't whine, it's your own damn fault. Why did you have to go and get so many stories out at one time?**

**Lady Ai: Cuz I get bored...**

**Yami Ai/sigh/ Whatever, just update this story already.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Any homophobic Yu-gi-oh fans must be relieved n.n**

**Beta: Kath-Chan since she is sooooo special :D

* * *

**

_**Drug-Laced Romance**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**See You Again**_

_**Ryou's POV**_

Where could I be? Where are my friends? Where was I?

Slowly, ever so slowly I opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed I was in Mitaki's room. Mitaki...where is she?

"Mi-chan. Where ar-"

"Over here Ryou." I looked over to her, she was by a window looking out. I sat up on her bed, placing a hand over my head. "Bloody hell, what happened last night?" She suddenly turned to me with a glare. But I don't think it was for me. "Please, Ai, tell me what happened." She looked sad for a moment then shook it off.

"You, uh...We, Marik and I, found you passed out in one of the backrooms. We were scared half to death and now we're worried. We have every reason too be. Tell me Ryou, did you ever once take your eyes off your drink?" I nodded slowly, suddenly realizing that that was a bad move. "Someone spiked my drink?"

"Your heart beat was unusually fast and the guy that was with you said that someone must've spiked your drink with ecstasy." There was a guy with me?

That's when I remembered seeing my dream guy. I blushed at the thought of what we were doing. I saw Mitaki grin. "So, what were you doing with that guy huh? We found you in the guy's arms and he was playing with a few locks of your hair." I blushed even more. The thought of me sleeping/passed out in his arms while he played with my hair was...cute. "D-did he say anything about...uh, I don't know, anything at all?" Apparently Mitaki found this laughable.

"Actually, he said it was _quote ' _the best blow pop he ever had_' unquote._" While Mitaki did her little giggle fit, I was blushing madly at what exactly happened. Yeah, it's true. I gave the guy a blowjob. But bloody hell almost everyone in the room were having sex. Besides, apparently I was on drugs.

That realization hit me hard. I just had drugs in my system. What the hell do I do now?

"Don't worry, Ryou." Mitaki finally finished her giggle fit and petted my hair. "I take it you just realized you have drugs in you. Well, then don't worry. I promise that you won't get addicted. As long as you fight off the urge the first time then you won't. Mary and I'll help you block out the want of it." I sighed in relief. I'm glad to have such good friends. But now to more important matters.

"Did you get the guy's name?"

"Why? You don't know his name?" I blushed the shook my head no. She gasped. "You gave head to some guy you don't even know?-! What the fuck is wrong with you? First drugs now this!...Ok well the drug thing isn't your fault but geez! Maybe next week you can give him your virginity." I felt bad. I should've at least asked his name. "Mitaki. Remember those dreams? Well, the night before last night...in my dream I finally saw his face..." Her eyes went wide.

"You mean this blow pop guy is the one in your dreams?"

"Every feature down right. Long silvery-white hair, rose red eyes, pale skin, even leather clothing. I have to know his name. I need to..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxAuthor's POV**_

"See him again. I must."

"Bakura, don't you think this is a little to...weird. I mean you only just meet him last night at the rave and now your stalking his house?"

"Shut up Yami." Bakura threw a book at his tri-colored haired partner. "You would do the same if you were in love." Bakura mumbled silently to himself. Yami crossed his arm over his chest as his friend opened the door of his car. "Where are you going Bakura?"

"Where else? I'm going to surprise him."

"Wouldn't he know you were spying him?"

"Not if I played the 'Mysterious Man' card. It worked for Kaiba, so I sure as hell can do it too!" Bakura threw down his binoculars. Yami grabbed his arm. "Why are you so persistent with this?"

"What? I just want a good fuck from him."

"There's more to it than that. Am I right Bakura? There's more to it than having a nice piece of ass in your hands, isn't there?" Bakura glared at his partner in this fucked up business he's stuck in. "So what if there is? Does it matter to you?"

"No it does not. But it will effect you. Remember when Malik found out about my little, ahem, 'fuck-toy' as he so kindly put it." Yami started to clench his hands into fist. Bakura raised an eyebrow but then knew Yami was right.

When Malik had found out about Yami's boy-toy, Malik had punished both. While Yami's boy-toy, Yugi, was only dragged into the business and is now kept in watchful eyes, Yami's punishment was...to be whipped. Malik was overly possessive of his employees- he lusted after all of them. And the fact that one of them had fallen in love with someone was something Malik couldn't stand. And since he was afraid that the little shrimp would squeal his business out to the police, Malik made sure no word of it got out.

With a sigh, Bakura got back in the car. He placed a hand on Yami's tensed shoulder. "Calm down, starfish. At least you can secretly be with your boy every once in a while. I don't even have one...and that's exactly why I need him." Bakura bit his lip. "Alright Yams. I'm about to tell you something that if you even dare to laugh, or even chuckle, I will punch you." Yami blinked twice. "Alright then, carry on. I promise I won't do anything of the sort."_ 'In front of your face anyway...'_

Bakura glared at Yami for a moment then sighed. "I have dreams-"

"Well that's normal."

"Let me finish fuck-tart. I have dreams about my...you know what? No, I'm not gonna say anything. You're being to rude."

"What the hell? I was just filing my nails."

"Fucking asshole. I'm about to tell you something important and you just go and file your nails like it's all fine and dandy."

"Alright, alright. I promise not to laugh or be rude. Now tell me about these dreams."

"They...they are about my soul mate."

"Uh-huh. And how do you feel about that?" Yami took out a pen and notebook.

"What the fuck are you, my therapist?-! Now I'm not gonna say anything else."

"Oh come on. You know I can't stand being serious for too long. Tell me, I promise not to do anything or open my mouth. Boy scout honor!" Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. Well, my dreams involve my 'soul mate'. How I know it's my soul mate? Easy, I just know. Anyway, in my dreams, he comes up to me at a rave and asks me to dance with him. He holds out his hand to get me up off the chair but as soon as I'm pulled up, I kiss him. Then weird things start happening. Water starts to come to our feet and pretty soon we look like we're in the Titanic movie. I was being pulled down by my ankle and my soul mate tries to help me only to be dragged down as well. I was starting to feel immense pain in my chest and I knew it was because we were drowning. I took a look at my soul mate and found him swimming away from me. It's there that I wake up."

"Have you tried actually keeping the dream longer? Like, sleep longer and you'll get a bit more of what happens afterwards." Yami said in all seriousness.

"No, I guess I could try that."

"And this soul mate...how does he look like?"

"He looks just like this boy, the one I'm stalking. Blue-ish white hair, gentle brown eyes, pale skin like mine. And holy fuck, when I heard his voice for the first time last night, I thought I was gonna die and that he was an angel telling me my time has come."

"Uh...wait...so...this really doesn't sound like an infatuation. You really are in love with him! But how? You guys barely talked."

"Exactly why I have to ask him out today. Could you cover for me if he says yes tonight?" Yami stared in disbelief at Bakura. Bakura's eyes held a glimmer of hope. _'What the hell is going on with him? He hardly gives a shit about anyone...this has to be serious.'_ Gladly, Yami nodded and saw something that if he didn't see with his own eyes he'd never truly believe it. Bakura smiled...genuinely smiled. "Thanks, I owe you." With that Bakura leapt out of the car and ran to the house he had seen his soul mate go into the other night.

Cautiously, he raised his fist to knock on the door. He hesitantly knocked, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Then he waited until the door opened and there stood...

"Oh, hello blow pop man. Have you been stalking my little Ry-ry?"

* * *

**Yami Ai: Gen what the fuck are you doing?**

**Lady Ai: I'm trying to fight off the urge to post this without my beta's consent. She gonna find out anyway...but damn it all I need to post this!**

**Yami Ai: You can't wait can you?**

**Lady Ai: I am a very impatient person. I get mad at myself for not finishing a chapter fast enough.**

**Yami Ai: Heh, whatever. Anyway readers, please review. Do it or Gen might lose her streak. (She's aiming to update all of her stories this week and reviews cheer her up almost as much as Seto/Joey kissing scenes, you guys should feel proud about that)**

**Lady Ai: This is gonna be one hell of a week. Caffeine, I need more caffeine. Later, Yami say bye to them for me**

**Yami Ai: You heard the lady, See ya'll next time we update. Oh and thank you for waiting patiently for this update.**


	6. Let's Finally Meet

**Lady Ai: WAAH! OMG, I FEEL REALLY BAD! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS LIKE THAT! **

**I'm such a lazy bum T.T I've been dealing with a ton of shit anyway, I got grounded so I couldn't use my computer. After that I was in this major funk, I couldn't write anything I was down. And then I just got lazy ever since high-school started. I get so tired. But I promise-**

**Yami Ai: Don't make promises!**

**Lady Ai: Fine, I really, really hope that this is the last time I do this. I'm praying that it won't happen again, please pray/hope that I don't do this again too! I love you all! And now to stop my rambling, YOUR STORY! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Shit. (IN YOUR FACE MOM, I SAID THE 'S' WORD! HAHAHA! -thanks god my mom can't read English-)**

**Beta: My very beautiful fan girl/close friend, Kath-Chan! n.n**

_**Drug-Laced Romance**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Let's Finally Meet**_

_**Xx Last Time xX**_

_Cautiously, he raised his fist to knock on the door. He hesitantly knocked, loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Then he waited until the door opened and there stood..._

_"Oh, hello blow pop man. Have you been stalking my little Ry-ry?"_

_**Xx Now... Ryou's POVxX**_

**BANG BANG KNOCK**

"I'll get that!" Mitaki shot up and ran to the door. I slowly followed after her, my knees still a bit weak. When I catch up with her, I see someone else with her.

"Excuse me. . .Blow pop man?-!" The other person yelled and held up a finger. Mitaki held up her hands. "Easy there, lollipop. You never told us your name yesterday, what else am I suppose to call you?" Wait, is that the guy from last night?-! "Um, Mitaki? Who is it?"

She turned to me, exposing the person that was knocking.

It's him.

**Xx Normal POV xX**

The two white haired teens stared at each other, in awe. Eyes locked, mouth slightly gaped. Mitaki could almost feel the electricity.

"H-Hello." Ryou had the courage to talk first.

"Hi." Bakura waved.

"Oh, brother. Please come in, I'll make some tea." Mitaki pushed Bakura in. "Oh and please, when ever you want...tell us your name already." Bakura glared at her. "I don't like you very much."

"Then you're only half way to hating me." She grinned and left for the kitchen. Ryou sweat dropped. "She's like that, forgive her. But she does have a point. What's your name?"

"Bakura. I take it yours is Ry-ry?" Bakura chuckled. Ryou rolled his eyes. "It's a pet name. My name is Ryou. Pleasure to meet you without drugs in my system."

"So you found out from your girlfriend?" Bakura asked slyly. "Please, Mitaki isn't my girlfriend. And before you even say anything, the other guy wasn't my boyfriend. We did go out for a while, but it was best to just stay friends, you know?"

Mitaki came back in with a tray of cookies. "Tea's almost ready. I was making these while Ryou was still passed out." Ryou sniffed the air. "Mmm, sugar cookies. My favorite." Mitaki grinned. "You mean, non-sugar cookies. You know how you get with sugar in your system, Ryou." Ryou pouted and Mitaki turned to Bakura.

"So, I hear your name is Bakura? That's an awesome name, right Ry-ry?" Ryou blushed and nodded. Mitaki smiled. "Do you mind if I call you Baku or 'Kura or-"

"Bakura would be just fine. Only people who are close to me can give me pet names."

"People like Ryou?"

"Exactly... ... ...I MEAN! NO! WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! UGH!" Mitaki laughed while Ryou blushed and giggled with her. Ryou coughed and turned to Bakura. "So...can -I- call you 'Kura? It's a pretty nickname, I like it." Ryou put on his cutest smile and turned it to the max at Bakura. The taller teen couldn't resist Ryou's normal smile, much less this one.

"Only if I can call you Ryou-kun." Ryou's face was cherry red. Mitaki finally squealed. "Sorry! I just love this kind of stuff. I'll go check if the tea is ready." She got up and left, leaving Ryou and Bakura in an awkward silence.

"So...um, Ryou. Are you erm...feeling better? You kinda just passed out on me, literally."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. And yes, I'm feeling way better." Ryou smiled. "Hey...how did you find out where I lived?" Bakura smirked. "Well I have my ways."

"Is following my car and parking right outside Ry-ry's house one of your 'ways'?" Mitaki came back with two cups of tea. Bakura glared at her as Ryou chuckled. "Ry-ry, I have to go baby sit Marik now. He said he was sick, a tummy ache." Ryou rolled his eyes again. "He just wants attention again. That or he wants to see you in that nurse outfit you wore for Halloween."

"Tough luck for him there, huh? Alright, see ya later Ry-ry!" Ryou waved at her. "Bye-bye!" Before Mitaki went out the door, she turned back to Bakura and winked. "Good luck, Baku-ra!" She left before a pillow could hit her head.

A vein twitched from Bakura. "She annoys me so much." Ryou shook his head. "One gets use to her teasing. Anyway, about last night. Don't take this the wrong way but... the whole...oral thing was just... I was drugged, I wasn't thinking right. I would've never just given a...you-know...just like that. Er-"

"Don't worry. It's my fault, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Ryou pressed his lips. "Do you usually do this? Come over to the places of the people that have given you a good night, I mean." Bakura shook his head and looked directly at Ryou's eyes. "This is the first time." And for some reason, Ryou believed him.

"I know this is going fast, so I'll slow it down a bit. Would you...Do you want me to escort you tonight to a nice...movie and a dinner? It'd be the best movie and a dinner date you've ever had."

"It'd be the first date I'd ever had." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say that you and that other guy-" Ryou sighed. "Yeah we did but he never took me out. We never even kissed." Ryou blushed as he looked up at Bakura. "You're my first kiss." Bakura smirked. "Good. I'd like to be your last too."

* * *

**Lady Ai: Well, well, well. Looks like our little lovers are going to have a little date.**

**Yami Ai: Yeah and you have like ...3 more stories to update for today. So...hop to it**

**Lady Ai: T.T Please help me lord.**

**Yami Ai: Terribly sorry for the late, late, LATE update. Laziness sucks. Please review if you want to (or maybe you're gonna be lazy about it like us :D ) CIAO!**

**Lady Ai: My fingers are gonna fall off!**

**Yami Ai: GET TO WORK!**


End file.
